Stronger Than You Know
by Marymel
Summary: Slightly AU. A familiar friend comforts Morgan after the events in "The Devil And D.B. Russell." SPOILERS!


**I don't own CSI.**

**This idea came to me when I thought about writing a similar story. I know Warrick's already appeared to his ex-wife Tina and to Nick...why not Morgan? And I am thinking of writing a story where he comes to Brass after the events in "The Devil And D.B. Russell," so hopefully that will be done soon. Anyway, this does contain spoilers! Please read and review!**

**Oh, and more Jackson stories are on the way. :)**

She could her muffled voices and beeping, but didn't know where it was coming from. All Morgan knew was she unable to move. It didn't feel real, but she felt like she was observing a surgery - hers.

"Let's stitch her up," she heard a muffled voice say. She heard a clink as the bullet that had been in her back dropped into a small jar. She was still trying to make sense of what happened - just when she thought she and Ellie could escape, the kidnapper returned, there was a struggle, Ellie demanded he let Morgan go and she shot him. Then, just as Morgan and Ellie were ready to escape, she felt the bullet go into her back. The next thing she remembered, her father and Greg were kneeling over her. Greg said she was still alive, and all Morgan wanted to do was warn them Ellie was lying.

She was still trying to make sense of everything when she heard a voice.

"You'll be okay...and they know."

Morgan found herself in a white room. She turned and saw Nick and Greg's good friend, Warrick Brown.

The CSI smiled as he stepped toward her. "You're going to be okay."

Morgan's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You...you're Warrick?"

Warrick smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were not much older than Eli. That was right before you and your mom moved to California. But...Conrad was still proud of you."

Morgan's lower lip quivered. "I-I didn't think you'd remember me. My dad was proud of me?"

"Yes he was...and still is. You've found a family in Vegas. You have another chance with your dad, you've got some great friends...and you and everyone are watching out for my son. For that, I am grateful."

Taking a deep breath, Morgan said, "Thank you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Warrick knew what she was thinking. "Ellie?"

Morgan shook her head. "I never saw it coming. I thought...I thought she was in trouble."

Placing a supportive hand on Morgan's shoulder, Warrick said, "I've known Brass for years, and he always tried to help Ellie. But she's too far gone to help...I think he knows that, and that's what hurts more than his loss."

Nodding, Morgan said, "He once told me he's never stopped caring about her. He...he's a good man."

"He is. And he's never stopped caring about Ellie. Neither has her mother...but that's another loss."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Mrs. Brass?"

Warrick nodded. "I'm going to meet her soon. I know she loves her daughter. And, yes, they both made mistakes. But Ellie needs to realize they love her."

"Will she?"

Warrick shook his head. "I don't have that answer. But I do know that you've got another chance. Another chance to be Conrad's daughter and a great CSI."

Morgan shook her head and looked down. "I-I don't know if I can."

"_You can_," Warrick said with certainty. "Morgan, you are a great CSI, and you are stronger than you know."

Breathing deeply, Morgan said, "I don't feel strong."

Warrick smiled. "Morgan...you are. And Conrad, Greg, Sara, Nick, Brass...they'll be with you all the way."

Morgan smiled softly. "I never really felt like I had a family with a team before. Corny, huh?"

"No. I felt the same way with them. And they are there for you...and for Brass."

Looking at the CSI that meant so much to her friends, Morgan asked, "Will you be there for Brass?"

Warrick nodded. "Grissom...he was my surrogate father. But Brass was a father figure too. Even if he feels like a failure, it wasn't his fault Ellie became...well, Ellie."

Morgan nodded. "My dad told Brass he had a second chance with me...maybe Brass will have a chance to make amends with Ellie."

"Maybe," Warrick said with a soft smile. "But what happened was not your fault. And no matter what Brass thinks, it wasn't his fault either."

Morgan nodded and sighed. "Maybe Ellie can find it in her heart to ask for forgiveness and realize she's made some horrible mistakes."

Warrick nodded. "It'll take time...but she's got someone here fighting for her."

Morgan sighed. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"You were, what, ten when you moved to California? And you're doing the next best thing...you're a part of my son's life. You help him with his homework and Nick and Greg play baseball with him, and Sara's there when he needs to talk to someone...and Brass is there. I cannot tell you how thankful I am to know that he has all of you."

"I know Nick, Greg and Sara wish you could be there," Morgan said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do, too. But my son is doing great. His mother has cleaned herself up, and he has three uncles and two aunts that love him so much. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Morgan nodded and smiled. "Eli's so smart. And you are a part of his life. Tina, Nick, Greg, Sara and Brass tell him about you all the time."

"I know, and I'm grateful. And now, you have a chance to be your father's daughter again. You will be okay, and you are stronger than you know."

Morgan smiled and sighed deeply. "Thank you. And tell Nancy I'm sorry."

Warrick smiled softly. Morgan closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes, Warrick was gone. She could hear beeping and felt the pain of her gunshot wound. She smiled softly when she saw her father sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Hey," Conrad said softly as he took Morgan's hand. "You're going to be okay."

Morgan said a quiet thank-you prayer and remembered what happened. "Dad...El-Ellie..."

"Ssh," Conrad said. "We know. She's in custody."

Morgan smiled softly and squeezed her father's hand. She knew what happened to Nancy would have happened if someone else had gone undercover, and she knew Warrick was right - she was strong.

"Let's avoid hospitals for a while," Conrad said with a soft smile.

Morgan smiled and nodded. Knowing that her dad and family at the lab - and even Brass - were there for her, she realized Warrick was right.

**The End.**


End file.
